


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by cryceratops



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, One Shot, Shared Dreams, angsty dreams, ben solo thats who, sad boy hours who up, touch starved space children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryceratops/pseuds/cryceratops
Summary: I consume so much of these two and was struck with inspiration while listening to the 1975 (thanks for the title lads) so I had to. It's short but I've been inspired lately, this may become a collection of stories I write in my head as I drive to and from work ok thanks I love you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He knows he's dreaming.

He knows he's dreaming. 

The air has a shimmering quality and his bones don’t feel so heavy. He turns to see _her_... sitting on the floor by his bed tinkering with something unseen. He crosses the room as she straightens out, arms slightly raised in victory. She turns to him and his breath leaves his body. Her hair is longer than he remembers and she’s wearing one of his black training shirts. Just his shirt. Her lithe, strong legs are bare and vulnerable. And her smile, bright and all consuming, is directed at _him_. His feet refuse to move. It takes him a moment to realize the full mouth he’s been staring at is speaking to him. He blinks and takes her in.

“I said I finally fixed the broken antenna, you laser brain.” She steps into his space without hesitation, winding her arms around his neck as a slow smile paints her face. “I’ve missed you.” Her face nuzzles into the space between his neck and shoulder while a feeling he can't quit place begins to curl around his mind. His body is on fire and she is completely relaxed. His hands land on her hips and he feels her strength radiating into his soul. Her fingers dance into his hair, caressing each tendril. Every soft piece of her is melted onto his every jagged point. “What’s going in that head of yours, Ben?” she asks with a slight tug, the unexpected pain and pleasure of it making him groan. “It doesn’t feel real” he admits, his hands rising up her sides bringing her closer. She stands on the tips of her toes and he feels her breath tickle his face. His eyes are closed as she presses her face against his.

He feels the ghost of her lips touch his ear. “Because it isn’t, my love.” The room has never felt more like a cage than it does in this moment. 

He knows he’s awake.


	2. Never Get You Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starry eyed girl dreams of skeletons, sand, and someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Get You Right - Brandon Flowers, The Desired Effect
> 
> The song that inspired this chapter! 
> 
> "It's a coin toss, It's a game on. You were born lost and dirt blonde. No curfew with a drunk mom, no one to help you now" 
> 
> "They'll never get you right, I've been watching you all night. And the people passing by should tremble at your sight."

It’s the same dream. 

The one that she’s had every night since leaving, she’s back on Jakku. Part of a decaying control console has pinned her to the skeleton of a star destroyer. There is no one around for miles. She knows. ‘Need to get out’ repeats over again in her mind as she begins to hyperventilate. 

The air shifts and she’s able to move her foot. There is a hum in the air, like someone is singing underwater. Her left leg shifts and she can feel the air coming back into her lungs. The hum is closer and not a hum. It’s her name. The haze in her mind is lifting, the voice becoming clearer. It’s the voice she knows but doesn’t know. The voice is getting stronger and her muscles begin to relax. Her left leg slides free as she feels a whisper of breath against her ear.

“Rey.”

Oh. It’s _him_.

She always thought it was her mother’s voice. Perhaps her father. When she heard it calling to her as a child she knew that **someone** had to love her, miss her. It said her name like an embrace, with emotion. Affection. A caress that soothed her soul and let her hope. The panel is lighter than air and she’s standing up. Her body feels unnatural but not in an unpleasant way. 

He’s behind her but he’s always just out of sight. She turns trying to see him but he’s a step ahead. Tries to move faster but he’s constantly just out of reach. ‘I need to get to him’ repeats again and again in her head. She sees his dark hair moving near her scar but she can't feel him. Her body begins to feel heavy, the weight of everything crashing into her in an instant. She’s on her knees, she doesn’t cry but she can’t stop. 

'I can't reach you, I need you' She hadn’t realized she had spoken the words out loud until the room stills and all she can hear is the echo. The pressure begins easing out and down her shoulders, filling her with contentment and pure light. Two strong hands grasp her shoulders, gently easing the overworked muscle. Her eyes are closed and her head falls back onto.. something? It’s soft and warm and there is nowhere else she’d rather be. 

His lips dance around the tender slope of her neck as he whispers soft, sweet words that she can’t make sense of. Everything is too much and not enough. She feels him leaving.

“Be with me.” 

_Ben._

She turns fast but not fast enough. An alarm is blaring and she’s lying on a small resistance issued cot.

The dream consumes her thoughts all day. At first the reoccurring dream of Jakku upset her, made her feel guilty. But in the months that passed they’ve become more, shifting into something she couldn’t say out of fear that it wouldn’t come true. She reminds herself ‘You’re alone down there, out here someone will.. miss me.. if I get lost.’ A familiar yet unstable feeling begins to happen in her spine as her mind focuses.

‘I am Rey. I control my future. I decide.’ Her body hums.


End file.
